Cliche Series: Intergalactic Request
by Gwenhwyfar1984
Summary: The Asgard make a shocking demand of Carter and O'Neill.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Cliché Series: Intergalactic Request

Author: Earllyn

Rating: T

Content Warnings: Um… Minor swearing right now. Maybe more stuff later.

Season: Any where Carter is a Major and O'Neill is a Colonel.

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate. If I did they would be a couple!

Cliché: The Asgard wanting them to have a baby together.

The Question, The Answer, The Result

SGC personnel have been asked to do many outrageous things in Hammond's time. But SC Thor's newest request had to be at the top of the list.

"You want them to…?" Thor are you serious!"

"Very. The Asguard High Council has been in deep discussion for weeks. This is our conclusion."

Hammond sighed and reached for the red phone. He couldn't ignore an intergalactic request.

Major Samantha Carter entered General Hammond's office feeling a mixture of confused and slight fear. The phone call she had gotten sounded quite serious.

Colonel Jack O'Neill was sitting in a chair and to her surprise; Thor was in the other chair. He looked like a small child. A small, gray, bald child. She smiled slightly and took a seat when O'Neill got up.

Hammond cleared his throat. "Supreme Commander Thor has a made a request from the high Council. As you both know, Colonel O'Neill has the Ancient Gene. This makes him of extreme importance to them. They also consider your intelligence, Major Carter, to be supreme on their planet. This is also important to the Asgard. Thor has come to me with the request that…that you two have a child. Together."

There was a deep silence in the room. Hammond could tell they were too stunned to speak so he continued. "They don't want either 'gift' to be lost. In exchange they will provide technology for five ships."

Carter was the first to regain her ability to speak. "First, what do you want with the child? Second, what about the regs?"

Thor spoke. "A blood sample. One at birth, one at age ten and one when it reaches adulthood."

"I have spoken to the president. The technology is too good to pass up. He has left the decision up to you. Whatever you decide to do, he will approve."

O'Neill still hadn't regained his speaking abilities so he just nodded.

"We have a lot to think about. May we go?" Carter asked.

Hammond nodded. "Dismissed."

Carter walked out of the office and went to her lab. It wasn't until he spoke that she knew O'Neill was behind her.

"H-how could he ask that!" He asked, sitting down.

"It does kind of make since." She started, not looking at him. "Your gene and my intelligence…"

"Do-do you want to do this?" He asked.

"I don't know. I need time to think." She told him.

"I don't think Hammond would mind if we took some time off. You know, all things considered."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow." She said.

After a long, hot bubble bath, Carter was lying in bed with a glass of wine and a large bar of chocolate. The TV was on but she wasn't watching. The Asgard's request wasn't entirely unreasonable. Carter took a bite of chocolate. She couldn't believe she had actually been given permission to have a baby with her CO! She did want to have a relationship with him, but not because the Asgard wanted them to! Then again, they did need the technology. And this may be her only chance to ever have a baby. She reached for the phone.

"Hello?" O'Neill answered.

"Let's do it. Let's have a baby."

"Are you serious? You really want to?"

"Do you?'

"Well… It would be nice to be a Dad. Again."

"Ok then. I think we should do this the scientific way."

"Scientific way?"

"In vitro. Everything done in a lab."

"Alright. If that's the way you think it should be done."

"It is. So we talk to Hammond tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye."

The next day they talked to Hammond. He understood and supported their decision. He had Dr. Fraiser set things up and two months later, Carter was in a fertility clinic for implantation.

"Are you sure you don't want your husband here?" Dr. Dahl asked, placing the pitri dish on the table.

"He's not my husband and yes. Is that it?"

"Yes. These are the three." At Carter's panicked look she smiled. "We implant three to increase the chance of pregnancy. So, you ready to become a mom?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Two weeks passed and O'Neill was at Carter's. Today was the day she was going to do the pregnancy test.

"Carter?" O'Neill called.

"Just a minute!" She yelled from the bathroom. She walked out a minute later with a kitchen timer. "Five minutes."

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"I always hated timed tests." O'Neill muttered. Carter smiled.

Finally the timer dinged. They glanced at each other and Carter walked in the bathroom. When she didn't emerge after a minute he walked in. She was sitting on the side of the bathtub staring into space.

"Carter?" She didn't answer, just pointed at the sink. There were three different tests there. One had a plus sign, one had two pink lines and the last said pregnant. "I guess we have our answer."

She nodded. "I-I'm pregnant.


	2. Morning Sickness

Morning Sickness

Dr. Dahl confirmed the pregnancy. Hammond was told and he took Carter off active duty. She relished the chance to be in her lab so much but it seemed that there was a small problem.

Carter returned from the bathroom for the third time that morning. Placing a cold cloth on her face she sat down in misery.

Her pregnancy was in it's second month and since the third week morning sickness had kicked in with a vengeance.

O'Neill walked in and placed some saltines in front of her. "How ya doing?"

She glared at him. "Why, pray tell, do they call it morning sickness when one gets it _all day long?_"

"I'll give you the same answer I gave Sara. Because some man who was never pregnant a day in his life decided to call it that."

Sam sighed then sniffed. "Oh g-what is that smell!"

"What?" O'Neill asked then saw a lab assistant walking in with a breakfast burrito. "Wait! Hold on!" He walked over to the guy. "You can come in. _That_ cannot!"

"Sir?" The startled guy asked.

"The burrito. It has to go." O'Neill said and grabbed the offending item. The poor assistant watched his breakfast go and turned to Carter. She just glared at him.

The next day a sigh was posted outside the lab. **Attention! No food allowed past this point until further notice!**


	3. A Shock

A shock

Carter was in her fourth month and it was time to hear the heartbeat for the first time. O'Neill accompanied Carter for this visit.

"Ready?" Dr. Dahl asked. They nodded and she placed the wand on Carter's abdomen. A whooshing sound was heard. Carter smiled but Dr. Dahl and O'Neill had puzzled looks.

"That sounds-" O'Neill said.

"Yeah. I think I know the answer to your premature weight gain. I am detecting two heartbeats. You're having twins."

O'Neill and Carter stared at her.

"You knew there was a risk of multiples."

"Yeah. But you said it was slight." Carter said.

"Well I'll refer you to a high risk OB. It's standard procedure. She's in this building." Dr. Dahl smiled. "Congratulations."

In the car they were silent. Finally O'Neill spoke. "Twins."

"Apparently." Carter replied, looking out the window.

O'Neill took a deep breath. "You ok with this?"

She looked at him. "Are you?"

"I'm not the one who's pregnant." He paused. "I'm kinda stunned. But yeah."

Carter didn't say anything, just turned back to the window.


	4. Cravings

Cravings

Carter lay in bed, trying to sleep. One thing was keeping her awake. She really, really wanted a cheese pizza. Finally giving in she went into the kitchen. Checking the fridge she found no cheese pizza. In fact there was no cheese at all. Looking at the clock she saw that the delivery place would be closed. Well, there was just one thing to do.

"Hello?" A groggy sounding O'Neill answered the phone.

"Hi sir. Did I wake you?" Carter asked.

"Carter? Is something wrong with the babies?"

"No. I was just wondering…Do you have any frozen cheese pizza?"

"_What?_"

She cleared her throat. "I really, really want some cheese pizza and I don't have any and the delivery place is closed and-Never mind. I'm sorry to bother you."

O'Neill sighed. "What kind of crust?"

"Deep dish." She squeaked. "If you could also bring some Orange sherbet I'd be eternally grateful."

"I'll be there in a few."

O'Neill arrived fifteen minutes later. He had two frozen pizzas and a carton of Orange sherbet.

"Thank you sir!" Carter exclaimed, taking a large spoonful of sherbet.

He turned the oven on. "No problem." He turned to her. She was blissfully eating the sherbet. Smiling, his eyes drifted to her stomach. She was only in her fourth month but already her stomach strained her pajamas. He still couldn't believe that those were _his _babies in there. She set her spoon down and tugged on her pajama top.

"Thank you for this. Really."

"It's the least I can do." He eyed the oven. "How long does it take to preheat?"

"About fifteen minutes. You don't have to stay."

"Of course I do! That's why I brought this." He pulled a DVD out of the bag.

"The X-Files movie? You don't like sci-fi!"

"Yeah. But you do. Have you seen it?"

"No. But I have wanted to."

They put the DVD in and when the oven buzzed O'Neill put the pizza in.

Carter got really involved in the movie, even yelling out "Damn!" at the almost kiss. O'Neill made jokes throughout and was totally amused with Mulder's sense of humor.

Towards the end, he said, "You know, I don't remember a giant alien spaceship in Antarctica. And those aliens look suspiciously like the Asgard." He turned to her and saw she was sound asleep. Turning off the TV, he pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and covered her. He put the rest of the pizza in the fridge and went home.


	5. Roommates

Roommates

O'Neill unpacked the grocery bag. This time Carter had wanted Strawberries. He set the cartons on the counter.

"Thanks again sir. I know this can't be easy for you." Carter said.

"It's ok Carter." He pulled out a box of chocolate covered strawberries. "Listen Carter I was thinking. W-what if you moved in with me?"

Carter paused with a strawberry halfway to her mouth. "Excuse me!"

"Just until the babies are born. It would make more sense. I have an extra bedroom."

"It wouldn't be awkward?" She asked.

He looked at her stomach. "I think were past awkward Carter."

She smiled. "Ok."

Carter moved in the next day. The evening before, O'Neill had moved his things into storage. He left the bed, dresser, and bookshelves.

"I hope you don't mind a twin bed. I can switch it with mine if you want." O'Neill said, looking around.

"It'll be fine." Carter answered. She set her suitcase down.

"Are you hungry?"

"Am I pregnant?" She grinned.

O'Neill fixed frozen bean burritos. "I uh, don't do much cooking."

"It's fine. I don't cook much either." She smiled. "Is it alright if I take a shower tonight?"

"Carter you live here! My house if your house."

"Ok." She said uncertainly.

O'Neill went to bed early because SG-1 had a mission the next morning.

Carter was drying off when she felt a kick. She had been feeling movement fro a while but this felt different, stronger. Pulling on her nightgown she left.

"Sir?" She called softly, knocking on his door. A muffled reply answered her. She opened the door and stuck her head in. "Sir?"

He was sitting up wiping his eyes. "What's up?"

Walking over to the bed she took his hand and placed it on her stomach. He looked confused but then one of the twins kicked. His next look was shock and something indescribable.

"It kicked," He whispered. "Is this the first time?"

She sat down. "I've been feeling movement but…"

"Thank you. For sharing."

She looked down. "You are the father sir."

"Sam. I think it's ok for you to call me Jack. You know considering…" He gestured to her stomach.

"I-" She started then stopped. Looking at him she said "Alright. Jack."

He smiled. "How are you feeling about this?"

"I-I'm ok." Clearing her throat she got up. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Author's notes: I'm not exactly sure at what point in the pregnancy other people can feel the baby kick. WebMD (where I get my info) does not say.

Also, I have the bedroom featured in Fragile Balance as the guest room. The one featured in Threads seems more like a master bedroom (paneled walls, large bed).


	6. Grandpa's Not Happy

Grandpa's Not Happy

Carter stood in the gate room fidgeting. She smoothed the front of her maternity BDUs for the fifth time.

"Carter you look fine." O'Neill said.

"I know. I'm just nervous. Its not everyday Dad finds out I'm pregnant."

The wormhole established and Jacob Carter walked onto the ramp. He saw Carter and his jaw dropped.

"Hi Dad." She said nervously.

He walked up to her. "Sam?"

"I have a lot to tell you." She said and glanced at O'Neill. Jacob saw this.

"You son of a bitch!" He roared and punched O'Neill.

"_Dad!_" Carter cried and asked O'Neill if he was alright.

"Fine. Just a broken nose." He said as Daniel escorted him to the infirmary.

Carter turned to her father furious. "_What. The Hell!_"

"Sami I-I don't know-" Jacob stammered.

General Hammond put his arm on Jacob's shoulder. "Let's go to the briefing room."

Everyone sat down, Jacob looking ashamed, Carter glaring. Hammond could tell Jacob was getting a good talking to from Selmak.

Finally he spoke. "Sam I-I'm sorry."

"It's not me you need to apologize to." She said.

"Jacob don't you want to know what's going on?" Hammond asked.

"I think it's pretty obvious." Jacob muttered, looking at her stomach.

"What you're thinking isn't true." Carter said. "I am not involved with Colonel O'Neill. Romantically that is. But yes, he is the father of my babies."

"_Babies?_"

"Major Carter is having twins."

"_What _is going on here?" Jacob cried.

"The Asgard came to us. They expressed their desire that Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter have a child together. To pass on his gene and her intelligence. In exchange for a small blood sample they are going to provide technology for five ships." Hammond explained.

"It was done in vitro. I've never so much as kissed him." Carter said. "But I am living with him."

Hammond raised an eyebrow. This should be interesting.

"_What_!" Jacob yelled.

"I am living at his house. It's so he doesn't miss anything during the pregnancy."

"George can I speak alone with my daughter?"

"Of course."

When Hammond left Jacob turned to Carter. "Sam what are you doing?"

"Do you really think I'll ever get married Dad?"

"Of course!"

"How? When? All I do is work and go home!" She sighed. "I want kids. Now I'm getting them."

"Do you really want to be a single mother?"

"Nobody wants that. Besides, Jack will be in their lives."

"Jack?"

"We use our first names at home."

Jacob chose to ignore the word home. "How far along are you?"

"Five months. I look seven though."

"Oh maybe six. I-I can't say I support your decision, but I'll stand by _you_."

"Ok." She said, knowing it was all she could expect.

Author's note: Sorry about the new chapter notices you have been getting when there is no chapter. My computer is old and doesn't seem to want me to update.


	7. Twins in Trouble

Twins in Trouble

Carter was in her lab typing up her findings on a device when the alarms went off. Then she heard the announcement for a medical team. She started to panic. The only teams off-world right now were SG-3 and SG-1. She went to the infirmary.

Dr. Fraiser and nurses were crowded around a bed. The heart monitor was flat lined.

"Daniel?" She questioned when she saw him.

"Sam?" He asked.

Fraiser shocked the person on the bed who Carter saw was O'Neill.

"Daniel?" She asked, her voice shaking. "What?"

"Sam you shouldn't be here."

"Clear!" Fraiser shouted.

Carter suddenly felt a cramping pain in her abdomen. She gasped and bent over. Daniel ran up to her. "Something's wrong!"

"Help!" Daniel cried. Teal'c and Jennifer Hailey ran over.

"Major Carter are you alright?" Teal'c questioned.

"No." She gasped as another cramp hit. "It's too early!"

A nurse came over and Teal'c picked her up and placed her on a bed. The nurse checked her and strapped on a fetal monitor. "You're in premature labor," she said and started an IV. "This should help."

Carter nodded. "Are they ok?"

The nurse checked the monitor. "They seem fine. Just try to relax."

"Is Jack ok?"

The nurse raised her eyebrows at Carter's use of his first name.

"He's fine. Unconscious but he should awaken." Dr. Fraiser checked the monitor and spoke to the nurse. "I'll check back later."

"Daniel what happened?"

"They surprised us," was all he said. "Get some rest Sam."

The contractions stopped and Carter fell asleep. It was the middle of the night when she woke. The IV was gone but she was still hooked up to the fetal monitor. She unstrapped it and got up.

After returning from the bathroom she stopped when O'Neill spoke.

"Should you be up?"

She gasped and turned to him. "Sir! Are you ok?"

"Feel like crap. What about you?"

Placing a hand on her belly, she smiled. "I'm better now. What happened?"

He sighed. "We were on P5-Whatever. Mini-you was interested in a device a scientist was showing her. The last thing I remember is the device going off." He paused. "Sam what happened?"

She got back into bed and restrapped the monitor. "I-I uh. I panicked. I don't know why."

"Sam you're pregnant. Your emotions are messed up. It's normal. Plus it's double because it's twins."

"Yeah. I just hope it doesn't happen again."

O'Neill just smiled.


	8. So History Doesn't Repeat Itself

So History Doesn't Repeat Itself

Carter stood outside Hammond's office. She took a deep breath, clutched the paper in her hand tightly, and knocked. After a moment Hammond answered and she entered.

"Major Carter. How are you?"

"I'm ok sir." She walked over to his desk and handed him the paper.

He read it. "Why?"

"I have my reasons sir."

"Is it because of the scare?" he asked quietly.

"That is part of it," she admitted.

"I hate to lose you Major. I will take this letter. But," he added. "I will not accept it officially until after the babies are born. You are on leave until then."

"Thank you sir." Carter said.

Carter was laying on the sofa reading when O'Neill walked in.

"What are you thinking!" He exclaimed.

Carter looked up, startled. "What?"

"_You retired!"_

Carter looked up and headed for the kitchen. "Yes I did."

"_Why_?"

"I have my reasons." She answered quietly.

"Don't give me that!" He exclaimed, following. "You love your job! You're practically married to it!"

"Some things are more important Jack."

"Like what?"

She spun around. "_Like not leaving my kids motherless_!"

Startled by the emotion in her words all he could say was "What?"

She was quiet again. "I don't want history to repeat itself. My-my mother died when I was thirteen. I don't want to do that to them." She explained, tears falling down her cheeks.

O'Neill stepped over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She laid her head on his shoulder and sobbed. Finally he spoke. "Sam. I know you're afraid. Believe me. But with being a parent there comes risks. The biggest are that you will leave your child early or…or your child will leave you." His voice broke at this last part. He pulled back and looked at her. "But you can't stop living your life because of fear. Understand?"

She wiped her face. "Yeah. I'm sorry. For breaking down like that."

He hugged her. "It's ok." He said then kissed the top of her head.

Author's note: I promise the next chapter will be happier. Just had to get these outta the way. But I can't promise I wont return to drama in later chapters…


	9. Baby Shopping With Jack O'Neill

Baby Shopping With Jack O'Neill

Author's note: These next four chapters are not betaed because I wanted to get them up before school starts.

Carter was in the kitchen scrambling some eggs when O'Neill walked in.

"Good Morning Sam."

"Morning. Today's you're day off. I thought you'd sleep in."

"Nope. Got plans." He poured himself a cup of coffee. "I thought we'd go shopping."

"Shopping?" She asked, surprised.

"For baby stuff. You're in your sixth month… We don't have to buy anything yet but we can look."

Carter grinned. "Ok."

O'Neill and Carter entered Baby's World and almost gasped.

"Wow. This is…overwhelming." Carter said.

"One isle at a time." O'Neill replied and headed over for the cribs. "What style do you like?"

She looked around then spotted one. "That one." They headed for it. It was dark wood, Cherry, with a drawer underneath and a pale pink mattress.

"It's nice but don't you think it's too feminine? What if there's a boy?"

Carter smiled. "No. They're girls."

"Dr. Brown told you?"

"No. I just know."

O'Neill ordered two cribs, a changing table, a small dresser and as a surprise, a rocker. Carter was browsing through clothing when she looked over and saw O'Neill pick up a sleeper. He smiled and set it back down. Carter watched him and felt something then. She took a deep breath and walked over to him. "Ready to go?"

"Yup. Hey are you ok?"

"I'm fine."


	10. Confession

Confession

"So not only did he get that stuff, he also got two bassinets and a name book. I want to burn it!" Carter said holding up a purple dress. Janet shook her head. "I think it's sweet. How about this?" She held up a blue shirt.

"Ehh…maybe."

"You know, some of this maternity stuff is really cute…" Cassie said, holding up a skirt.

"No. No it's not." Janet replied and snatched it out of her hands. Cassie rolled her eyes and grinned. "I suggest you both make up a list of five names. It'll narrow things down at least." Janet continued.

"Ok." Carter selected a black jumper. "You should have seen him though. It was great."

Janet looked at her. "Sam?"

"I-I love him Janet. I know I have no right to but I do."

"Oh Sam. You are carrying his children! Of course you'll feel this way!"

"He loves you too." Cassie said.

"Cassandra!" Janet exclaimed.

"I'm telling the truth!"

"I'm going to go pay." Carter said, leaving.

Janet looked at Cassie sternly.

"It's the truth!" Cassie insisted.

Really short chapter but I promise the next one is a lot longer!


	11. Janet's Halloween Party

Janet's Halloween Party

"So what's your costume for Janet's party going to be?" O'Neill asked Carter.

"Let me see… I could go as a whale. Or I know! A blimp." She said angrily. "I'm seven months pregnant! There _is _no costume for me!"

O'Neill thought. "How about a pumpkin?"

She glared at him. "A _pumpkin_?"

"Just an idea."

When Cassandra answered the door it took everything she had not to laugh. Carter was dressed as a pumpkin…and not a happy one. O'Neill was Captain Jack Sparrow. "You both look…great." Cassie said. She was a fairy. "Come on in."

The house was crowded. There were quite a few SGC personnel, some of Cassie's friends and some who were Janet's friends.

"Sam! Jack!" Daniel called, coming over. He was Indiana Jones. Carter spotted Teal'c who was a Jedi.

"Hello Daniel." O'Neill greeted. "Indiana Jones?"

"It was Cassandra's idea." He muttered. "You look cute Sam."

"Thanks. I'm gonna go sit down."

O'Neill was by the refreshment table when a woman walked up. She was dressed as Jeanie. "Hello. I'm Brenda" She smiled.

"Jack." He said.

"Are you a friend of Janet's?" She asked, grabbing some chips.

"We work together. Cheyenne Mountain. You?"

"I'm a doctor at the Academy Hospital." She grinned at him. "So is your name really Jack Sparrow or…"

O'Neill grinned.

Carter was sitting on the sofa talking to Teal'c. She kept glancing over at Jack who was talking to some woman dressed as Jeanie. He had been talking for a while and very obviously flirting. Cassie was walking by and Carter grabbed her arm. "Cassie? Could you drive me home?" She glanced at O'Neill. "I-I'm not feeling well."

Cassie looked over and nodded.

"He's an asshole." Cassie said during the drive back.

"No he's not. Before I… We agreed that this wouldn't change things." Carter said quietly.

"Are you crazy! Of course it changes things!" Cassie drove up in front of the house.

"Can you wait while I go get my things? I want to go home."

"Of course." Cassie agreed, silently seething.

Cassandra dropped Carter off at her house and drove back to the party. It was just ending. She watched O'Neill say goodbye to Brenda. He looked around. "Where's Sam?"

"Oh. You remember her now?" She asked coldly.

"What?" O'Neill asked, confused.

"Have fun tonight? It looked like you did. Well Sam didn't. I just drove her home."

"She went home? Why?"

"_Because you ignored her! She's very pregnant with _your _babies and you flirted with another woman in front of her!_" Cassie yelled.

"Damn. I'd better go talk to her." O'Neill said.

"You won't find her at your house. She moved back to her house."

No flames please! I did say there might be more drama and here it is.


	12. The Truth Comes Out

The Truth Comes Out

Carter sat in her dark, silent living room. 'How could I have been so stupid? I should have left that night.' She thought. The night he felt the babies move. The night she had fallen back in love with him.

There was a knock on her front door. She knew who it was. "Go away" She whispered. He knocked harder. Deciding to just get it over with she went and opened the door.

"We need to talk." He said, walking inside.

"What?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"I thought we agreed-" O'Neill started.

"_We were stupid!_" She cried. "I can't pretend anymore!"

"Pretend what?"

"That I don't love you!"

"Sam I-I don't…" O'Neill stuttered helplessly.

She turned away form him. "I know you don't love me. That's why I had to leave."

"I do love you." He whispered.

She froze, thinking she heard wrong but hoping… Her heart pounding, she turned to him. " What?"

"I do love you. I-I always have." He looked away. "I-I knew we could never be together so I suppressed. Then you got pregnant and everything came back and I didn't think you wanted…" He trailed off.

"I did." She ran a hand through her now shoulder length hair. "I do. I want…" She trailed off.

He looked at her. "What do you want?"

"F-for us to be a family."

He reached up and brushed her hair out of her face. Leaning in he softly kissed her. "I want that too."

"Can I move back in?"

He chuckled.

I hope that wasn't too cheesy. That is probably all for a little while but I promise I WILL finish it! Thanks to everybody who has read kept reading this!


	13. Miserable

Miserable

Author's warning: Ok. I used a big swear word in this chapter. The F-word. Why? Because she is a very pregnant woman who's miserable. If you feel you will be offended then please skip this chapter. Also I made up all the books except for WTEWYE.

Carter awoke and sighed. She had been asleep and had tried to roll over on her stomach. Not a good idea when you're about eight months pregnant. Even less of a good idea when you're having twins. Well there was no chance of going back to sleep now. She groaned and got up.

"Good morning Sam." O'Neill greeted as she walked into the kitchen.

"What's so good about it?" She grumbled, sitting down.

"Why are you in such a bad mood?"

She looked at hi in disbelief. "Because I'm fucking miserable!"

O'Neill stared at her in shock. She _never _used that kind of language. Carter took his silence as an invitation to continue.

"I'm as big as a house, I have to pee every few minutes, my back constantly hurts and my ankles are the size of Teal'c's biceps!"

"Um…Sorry?" O'Neill said at a loss for words.

"You should be!" Carter muttered. She looked across the table and saw a tablet lying there. "What's this?" She asked, reaching for it.

O'Neill snatched it away. "Ah ah! That's my name list. You can't see it yet."

"Fine!" She said and got up. She grumbled into the hall.

"Sam!" O'Neill called and went after her. He found her in the hall crying. Putting his arms around her he waited for her to calm.

"I'm sorry." She said in between sobs. "I just want it to be over!"

"I know. Just a few more weeks. Remember Dr. Brown said that thirty-eight weeks is considered term for twins. You're at thirty-four. Just a little longer."

Carter glared at him. "Easy for you to say! You're not the one who's pregnant!"

O'Neill sighed. "I would be if I could."

"Then until you've been through it…" She said and stormed off.

"Just one more month. Just one more." O'Neill said to himself.

An hour later he knocked on her bedroom door. When she answered she found a box shoved in front of her.

"What's this?" Carter asked.

"Open it." O'Neill said.

She opened the box and found a tiny white kitten. "Oh. It's so cute!"

"It's a boy." O'Neill said. "I just thought you could use the company."

"He's so sweet! I'll call him Snow. Thank you Jack." She said and kissed him.

"I have a litter box and food I the living room. Where do you want them?"

She went into her room and looked around. "Umm…how about under the table?"

O'Neill went and got the stuff. He returned and set the bog under the table.

"A Littermaid?" She asked.

"I kinda figured you wouldn't want to bend down everyday." He fixed it up and watched as Snow walked up and examined it. The kitten batted at the litter and Carter giggled.

O'Neill shook his head and glanced around the room. This was definitely the room of a pregnant woman. On the bed was a body pillow and on the nightstand was the book Magnificent Multiples. On the table in front of him were the books To Nurse or Not To Nurse and What To Expect When You're Expecting. He turned back to Carter. "So you like him?"

"I love him." She smiled and bent down to pick up Snow. She found she could not bend down enough. "Damn it!" She growled and stormed out.

O'Neill sighed and picked up the kitten. "I tried." He said and went after his pregnant girlfriend.

"Sam…" O'Neill said walking into the kitchen. She was currently pulling a carton of Fudge Brownie ice cream out of the freezer. She ignored him. "Sam…"

She slammed the freezer door and glared at him. "Just leave me alone!"

After she grabbed a spoon and stormed out he looked at Snow. "Just one more month."

Poor O'Neill. Don't you just love pregnancy hormones?


	14. Bored

Boredom

Snow proved to be a perfect pet. The poof of white fur almost never left her side and loved to curl up on her belly. Whenever a baby would move or kick he would start purring. Even when he was asleep.

Carter was currently lying on the sofa with her laptop resting on her stomach. Snow had been put out at first but finally settled by her neck.

She was looking through the latest Astrophysics books at Amazon when her IM box popped up.

**IndianaJackson:** Sam? You there?

**AstroGirl: **Hey Daniel. Shouldn't you be working?

**IndianaJackson: **Yes… How are you doing?

**AstroGirl: **Bored outta my mind! Uncomfortable as hell! The list goes on… What about you?

**IndianaJackson:** I'm ok. Can't wait to see you!

**AstroGirl:** You're sweet. Thanksgiving is soon.

**IndiandJackson: **True. I can't wait until you come back from maternity leave though.

She did not know how to tell him the truth so she just changed the subject.

**AstroGirl: **How's Teal'c?

**IndianaJackson: **He's fine. Misses you.

**AstroGirl: **I miss him. And you. Everyone.

**IndianaJackson: **We miss you too Sam.

**IndianaJackson:** I'd better go. Bye.

**AstroGirl: **Bye Daniel…

She turned off her computer. How would she tell him that she wasn't coming back? Deciding to delay a little longer she picked up the name book. "Ok I have Arabella, Zoë, Gabrielle, Mara, and Dana. My list is complete." She sighed and looked at her kitten. "Now what?" He just purred and continued sleeping.

Looking around for something to do she noticed O'Neill's Playstation 2 next to the TV. "Am I that bored? Yes I am!" She looked through the titles and finally chose Parasite Eve.

When O'Neill returned two days later he found her on the sofa playing the game. "What are you doing!" He exclaimed.

"Trying to defeat a giant spider." She replied, not taking her eyes off the game. "Yes!" She looked at him and noticed his arm was in a sling. "What happened to you?"

"Bad mission. You like the game?"

"Yeah. I like the science in it."

O'Neill sat down next to her. "Are you really that bored Sam?"

She sighed. "Yes! Son of a-!" She shouted as she lost the game. "Where'd that spider come form!"

"Come with me." O'Neill said.

He led her to a room between their rooms. "I had used this mainly as a store room but…" He opened the door and Carter gasped.

What had once been a storeroom was now a nursery. The walls were painted a pale green. The two cribs she had picked out were lined up under the window. Covering the window were white curtains that had pale yellow flowers. The rocking chair was in the corner and next to it were the bassinets. On the opposite wall were the changing table and dresser.

"Jack…When?"

"When I could. And you take long naps. I've done the basics. I figured you'd want to do the rest."

She kissed him. "Thank you. It's wonderful."

Someone wanted romantic. How's that?


	15. The Big Date

The Big Date

Carter walked into her room one morning humming softly to herself. She was in a good mood for the first time in weeks. A week ago O'Neill had shown her a fixed up nursery. Well just the basics but since then she had added blankets and mobiles and other little things.

Placing the towel from her still wet hair on the bed she noticed a box lying on her pillow. Curious, she opened it and found a fancy, blue maternity dress. There was also a note. **_Be ready by seven pm. Jack. _**She set the note down and pulled out the dress. It was navy blue with spaghetti straps and a ribbon of blue lace that ran under the bust. Underneath the dress was a sheer baby blue wrap and navy blue flats. "Why would he buy all this?" She questioned. Everything was beautiful…but why?

She spent the rest of the day fixing up the nursery. Stuffed animals and lamps were added to the top of the dresser. Shelves were put on the walls with music boxes and pictures.

Carter was folding some clothes when she felt a strange pain in her back. She placed a hand on her back. "That was weird. Clam down girls!"

By six forty-five she was ready and waiting impatiently. She had felt a few more of those pains but they were more annoying than painful.

"Ready?" O'Neill asked when he walked into the living room. He was wearing a black suit. She nodded and followed him to the car.

"What's all this about Jack?" She asked.

"Well… We are living in the same house and we're having children together…. I thought we should go out on at least one date."

Carter smiled. "Good idea."

He took her to an Italian restaurant. "You do like Italian food right?"

When they were seated O'Neill smiled. "I know you can't drink wine so I brought a bottle of sparkling cider earlier and had them chill it."

"That's sweet. Thank you." She said then winced slightly as another pain hit, this one a little stronger.

O'Neill picked up the menu. "Let me see… The Chicken Parmesan sounds good."

"Yeah. But the Ravioli Portobello sounds better."

"Maybe…" He said doubtfully. "But I think I'm going with the chicken."

Their food came and after taking a bite carter cut off a piece and set it on his plate. "Just try it!"

He looked at her doubtfully but ate it anyway. "Hmm. That's different. What's the sauce?"

"Smoked Parmesan. Umm, I'll be right back."

She got up and went to the restroom. When she walked to the sink to wash her hands an older woman looked at her and smiled.

"That's a beautiful dress."

"Thank you." Carter replied, suppressing a grimace as a pain hit.

"When I had my kids we had nothing that nice. Not too long now?"

She took a deep breath and dried her hands. "No. And I can't wait until they're born!"

"They?" The woman raised her eyebrows.

"Twins."

"Oh. Lucky! Well judging from you and your husband they will be very beautiful children."

Carter opened her mouth to correct he but then just smiled. "Thank you."

When she got back to the table she must have appeared troubled.

"What's wrong?" O'Neill asked.

She took a sip of cider. "Nothing. Why?"

"You just look troubled. Ready for dessert?"

She nodded and O'Neill motioned to the waitress. She came and set plates of Cherry Cheesecake in front of them. I the middle of the slices was a fake flower.

"Looks good." Carter smiled and picked up her fork. Going to take a bite she instead set down her fork and picked up the flower. In the center was a Sapphire ring. "Jack?"

"I know we have a lot going on right now but… Will you marry me? Someday?"

She smiled. "Yes."

He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She replied. She picked up her fork and took a bite of cheesecake. "Wow! This is delicious!"

O'Neill smiled. "I thought you'd like it."

They finished their dessert and went home. When they walked into the living room Carter felt another pain and went to sit on the sofa.

"Do you like it? The ring?" O'Neill asked.

She turned around. "I love it Jack. Really."

"As I said, we don't have to get married yet. But someday I want you to be my wife."

She walked up to him and cupped his face with both of her hands. "Someday I will be. I promise." She leaned in and kissed him. He reached dup and cupped her face, returning the kiss. She pulled away and smiled at him. "Um Jack? Nothing I do or say could run this day. Right?"

"Of course not! Why?"

"I think I'm in labor."

How's that for a cliffie? I hope this chapter was ok. I know everybody was waiting for the date. Some more impatiently than others… Well since it is a long weekend I might get the labor and delivery chapter up in a day or two. If not then just enjoy the shippiness! Oh and the Ravioli Portobello belongs to The Olive Garden. That's not the restaurant they went to but I just love that dish so much I put it in.


	16. The Twins Arrive

The Twins Arrive

He stared at her. "Are you sure?"

"The contractions arebecoming more frequent and painful. They're now about ten minutes apart." She told him.

"Ok." He handed her the keys. "You go get in the car. I'll get your bag."

Carter took the keys and nodded. As she walked back to the car she wondered how he could be so calm. Then she remembered he had been through this before. She unlocked the door and got in, leaning back and taking a deep breath. A few minutes later O'Neill got in and started the car.

"Is that why you kept glancing at your watch? You were timing them?" He asked after a moment.

"Yes." She said quietly. "I was hoping they would go away."

He was quiet then asked. "You ok?"

"Yeah." She answered. "I'm ok. Maybe this won't be so bad after all. I mean I've been in pain before. Zats, staff weapons-" She cut off and clenched her teeth. Thirty seconds later she said. "I can handle it!"

O'Neill almost said something but wiselyremained quiet.

"Hello Sam." Dr. Serena Brown greeted, walking into the OR. "Ready to have a baby? Or two?"

Carter nodded. "Why an I in here?"

"It's just a precaution we take with all multiple births. Hello Jack." She turned to the nurse. "How far?"

"Seven." The nurse replied.

"Ok. Sam you're at seven centimeters. You need to get to ten. Do you want something for the pain?"

"No." She replied. "I can take it."

Dr. Brown raised her eyebrows as the monitor indicated another contraction was coming. She waited until it passed. "You sure?" Carter nodded. "Ok. See you when it's time."

TEN HOURS LATER…

"It's ok Sam. Just breathe." O'Neill said.

"I am!" She exclaimed. She was now at nine centimeters and in a whole lot of pain.

"Good. Now distract yourself. Think of a nice sandy beach. Hawaii! You're in Hawaii! The ocean-" He cut off when a handful of ice chips were thrown in his face.

"Screw the ocean!" She glared.

"Mountains?"

"Jack…"

"Desert?"

"I'm warning you…"

"The forest?"

The next thing he knew a fist met his face.

TWO HOURS LATER…

"Ok. I hear we're ready to start pushing!" Dr. Brown said cheerfully. She pulled on a gown and motioned for the nurse to get Carter into a reclining position. Carter glared at her. "Too cheerful?" She looked at O'Neill and noticed his swollen nose. "What happened to you?"

"I uh-" He looked at Carter.

"I see. Shoulda shut up." She smirked. "Sam on the next contraction I want you to push." Carter bit her lip and nodded. "Ok push! Good! More! And breathe!" Carter gasped and took a deep breath. "And again! Good! You're doing great!"

"Good Sam! Good!" O'Neill encouraged. "You can do it!

"Alright. You're almost there!" Dr. Brown exclaimed. "And a big push!"

Carter reached out and clutched O'Neill's shirt.

"And stop." Dr. Brown said. "Congratulations! It's a girl."

"Can I hold her?" Carter asked.

"Of course." Dr. Brown handed her the newborn.

"Hello Arabella." She said.

"Arabella?" O'Neill asked.

"Do you mind?"

"No. It's beautiful. Hello Arabella."

A half hour later Dr. Brown returned to do an ultrasound. "Twin B is in the proper position. And you are at six centimeters. Do you want something for the pain?"

"Yes! Oh God yes! Carter exclaimed.

"Thought so." The doctor said, looking at O'Neill's torn shirt. "The anesthesiologist is on his way. You did really good Sam." She said and left.

"Yes you did." O'Neill agreed kissing her forehead.

"Jack? Would you go check on Arabella? Please? I'm ok."

"Of course. I'll be back in a few."

He left and a few minutes later Janet and Cassie came in.

"How are you doing Sam?" Janet asked.

"She just gave birth Mom!" Cassie rolled her eyes. "You ok though?"

"I'm fi-" She cut off and gripped the blanket. "I'm ok." She said a few seconds later.

Janet looked at the monitor. "These are still mild."

"She's a girl." Carter said. "Arabella. Did you see her?"

"Not yet. We wanted to see you first. Daniel and Teal'c went down there though."

The door opened and a doctor came in. "Did somebody order an Epidural?" He looked at Janet. "Was it you? 'Cause you don't look pregnant to me."

Janet smiled and blushed. The doctor was quite good-looking. "I think it's her you want."

He looked at Carter. "Yeah. Well Ms. Carter I am doctor Stevens and I'll be your anesthesiologist for today. Now I need you to sit up for me."

As he was doing the Epidural Cassie looked away and muttered something about never having kids.

"How do you feel now?" He asked a few minutes later.

"Mostly numb! Wonderfully numb!" She grinned at him. "I love you!"

He grinned. "I get that a lot. How much do you feel?"

"Pressure mostly. A little pain but then I have a high threshold. Did I mention that I love you?"

At that moment O'Neill came in. "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry to say sir that your girlfriend is leaving you for the anesthesiologist." Janet joked.

He sighed. "Was bound to happen."

"Well my job here is done." Dr. Stevens said.

"Bye!" Carter called. "How is she?"

"She's beautiful. Incredibly tiny, 5 pounds 10 ounces, but healthy." O'Neill informed her. "Daniel and Teal'c say hi."

"We're going to go see the baby. Good luck Sam." Janet told her.

"I'll go with you. If you don't mind?" O'Neill asked.

"I would like to get some rest while I can." Carter told him.

When they were goneshe laid back and closed her eyes. Soon she fell into a light sleep.

FOURTEEN HOURS LATER…

"Well the nurse tells me you're ready to have _another_ baby!" Dr. Brown said.

"Do I have to?" Carter asked pitifully. By now she had been in labor for twenty-six hours and was quite tired and grumpy.

"Afraid so honey." O'Neill said.

"Oh shut up! You're not the one who's been lying here for over a day!"

After a bloody nose and a torn shirt he wisely remainedquiet.

"Ok. Time to push! Push. Good! And again. Breathe! You need to breathe! And stop!" Dr. Brown commanded. "Ok just a little more! And a big push! Another! Good girl. Stop! You're done!"

"Can I see her?" Carter asked.

"No. But you can see him. You have a son."

"A boy? Really?"

"Umm hmm." She handed her the baby.

"Hello…"

"Andrew." O'Neill said.

She smiled. "Hello Andrew."

After being moved to a room Daniel, Teal'c, Janet and Cassie visited.

"Oh Sam they're adorable!" Cassie gushed. "They look just like you!"

"Hey! My genes are in there too!" O'Neill protested.

"Your children look strong and healthy." Teal'c said.

"Thanks T."

He nodded. "May I hold one?"

O'Neill handed him Arabella because Daniel was already holding Andrew.

"He is the sweetest little thing!" Daniel exclaimed, staring at the newborn. "Blue eyes!"

"Yeah. They both have blue eyes but they might turn later." Carter said.

Arabella started crying and O'Neill went to take her. Instead Teal'c started humming and rocking her. After a moment she quieted. He smiled slightly.

Everyone visited for about an hour then left to let the new family have time together.

"Thank you." O'Neill said quietly. He was sitting in the rocking chair holding a sleeping Andrew.

"For what?"

"For giving me the chance to be a father again."

"Thank you for giving me the chance to be a mother."

They smiled at each other then O'Neill said, "Get some sleep. I have the feeling these two won't let us sleep again for a while."

"Good idea." She agreed and closed her eyes.

"Sam?"

"Mmm?" She asked, her eyes still closed.

"I love you."

"Love you too." She replied before exhaustion overtook her.

Long chapter but worth it I hope. Almost done! Just have to tie up some loose ends.


	17. Returning to Work

Returning to Work

Well the end has finally come. I'd like to thank everyone who has read this from the start. It is now my longest story! I hope the ending is satisfactory. Though I can't please everyone...

Carter was sound asleep when the sound of a twins crying came through the monitor. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, trying to wake up.

"Stay put I'll get him." She heard O'Neill say on his way to the nursery.

"You need sleep too!" She protested.

"It's ok!" Over the monitor she heard him enter the nursery.

"_Ok Andrew what's wrong? Now I know your Mommy fed you an hour ago so you're not hungry. You wet? Or worse?" _A pause_. "Yup. You know I'd cry too if I were in your situation. It can't be comfortable. Uh oh. If you don't quiet you'll wake your sister. Neither of us wants that!" _Carter smiled. Over their short two-month lives Andrew had proven to be the one who cried the most. But when Arabella got started…

"_There! All dry! Shhh Andrew! Ok. You wanna come watch TV with Daddy?" _She heard the nursery door close and them walk down the hall to the living room.

A half hour later she got up and went into the living room. What she saw made her grin. The Simpsons was on the TV but O'Neill was sitting on the couch sound asleep, Andrew asleep in his arms.

She went and picked up Andrew to return him to his bassinette. O'Neill opened his eyes.

"Sorry to wake you." She said.

"It's ok. You nervous about tomorrow?"

"Yeah. But it's just for the day and I'm not going offworld."

"But it's the longest you'll have been away from them."

"Yeah. Jack I-I'm not returning to SG-1. Ever. I've already talked to Hammond and he understands."

"I had a feeling. It's good that you're returning to work though."

"I need it." She admitted. "Well goodnight Jack."

He kissed her then patted Andrew's back. "Goodnight Sam."

In the morning she dropped the twins off at Cassie's. Cassie was taking a year off before college and had volunteered to baby-sit.

Once in the SGC she was called to Hammond's office. SC Thor and O'Neill were there.

"First off let me welcome you back Major Carter. It seems that Thor has some news."

"I processed the samples of blood from the twins. While I would have liked to have gotten the samples the day of the birth that was not possible."

"Sorry about that. It was impossible for you to enter the birthing center though." Carter said.

Thor blinked. "I processed the samples. While it is impossible to measure their intelligence now, I have determined that one of them has the gene."

"Only one?" O'Neill asked. "Who?"

"The female."

"Arabella. Why only one?" Carter asked.

"It was only a chance that either of them would get the gene. I am going to need a sample of her blood when she reaches the age of ten. I have no need of the males blood."

O'Neill and Carter were upset about the way he just disregarded Andrew but didn't say anything.

"Alright. Are we dismissed?" O'Neill asked.

Hammond nodded.

Outside he turned to her. "It's ok. To the Asgard they're just specimens."

"I know!" She exclaimed.

"What I mean is, to us they're more. And that's what counts."

"Yeah. I don't want Arabella treated any differently just because she has the gene. Ok?"

"She won't be. I promise. I have a mission in an hour. See you later."

"Bye." She said, feeling a little sad about not going. She sighed and headed for her lab.


End file.
